Haunted By the Past
by Haloxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Haunted. This time she isn't doing the haunting, she is being the one haunted. Once rumors spread around Briarwood Octavian Day High School, Massie Block will have to decided to either continue to run from her past or face it head on. R
1. Trailer

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

**The sequel has arrived finally. Check Out Untied We Stand Divided We Fall, Broken and Heart Ache, You're Not a Lost Cause, You're a Lost Soul; and Life Of a PA. I want to give a special thanks to these people who reviewed tons for Haunted:**

**C-Cloud: Thanks for all the updates alerts reminding me to update on my stories, you always review and I love it. **

**Jane-Doe: Sorry for the confusion on some of the chapters, but you kept reading anyway to know what happens next. Thanks for the nice reviews. **

**EdwardsFan4Eva1113: You're reviews always made me smile and kept me writing this story. **

**The Whale: Thanks for the reviews. **

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing so here we go; BookLoverEmma, Olly, CheerCIA:D, T, FishFace4Life, Soccergrrl62, Midnight Sunshine, One of The Fallen, , Bulgaribaby, fanficsluva489636, staceyluvsjuicy, emmettluvrXD, lizard 101, toolazytologin, sparkelyangel7, and massingtonforever. **

* * *

**Life in Paris couldn't get any worse**.

_"Kendra are you cheating on me?"_

_Your parents never fought before when you lived in Westchester, but since you moved to Paris it's all they do on a daily basis. They can't see how much it hurts you because you're the reason they can't go back, but they don't know of your secret lie. That is until one night you break down from the stress and spill out the truth to make them stop fighting with one another. They aren't understanding at all instead they give you a punishment. _

_"In two months we're moving back to Westchester and you will attend Briarwood Octavian Day High School" your father said sternly. _

**Two months is not that long. **

_"Dear, you have time to makeup with your friends before we actually return home" your mother gives you encouragement. _

_"It's pretty hard to makeup with your friends when you deceived them to believe you were dead and mistreated them by pulling stupid stunts" you said honestly, because you know they will never forget you. _

_"You never know unless you try" you mother left you to think about your options. _

_Two months is not that long and the time will fly by fast before you have to return to your old town that thinks you're dead. You know your mom is right that your friends will eventually forgive you, but you promised **him **you would never go back._

**He is the only reason for you to never go back.**

_"Well then this is the last time you will see me, I'm going to live with my parents in Paris. It is for the best and I wish you all but the best" you promised him. _

_You couldn't bear to hurt him any longer because it tore you apart to see him be in pain because of you. So you let him go and move on without you to mess up any chance for him to be completely over you. _

_"I can't go back, I promised him I would never go back" you told your parents, but they waved their hands ending the discussion. _

_It is final you're going back whether you like it or not. _

**She is the only friend you have left. **

_"You'll be happy to know that I'm coming back home in two months" you told your best friend over the phone. _

_"That's great! I can't wait to see you and D-" you interrupted her. _

_"My parents are forcing me to go back because of what I did. I have to break the promise I made to **him, **but I can still stay out of his life or at least try to" you vowed to yourself you would let him move on even if it kills you on the inside. _

**Little do you know a new girl is out to destroy your legacy. **

_"You must be the new girl" _

_"That's right, did you know Massie Block?" _

_"Of course I was her um friend" _

_"Then you must know she lost her virginity to Chris Abeley" the girl gossiped. _

_"Uh no I didn't" _

_"Well now you do"_

**The new girl is hungry for revenge. **

_"How do you know this much about Massie Block?"_

_"We used to best friends until she screwed me over and took away my one true love" the new girl told the truth. _

_"Who would that be?"_

_"Derrick Harrington"_

**Rumors are spreading around Westchester, but you're not there to tell your story. **

_"It's bad, this new girl knows everything" _

_"Did you say the things I told you?"_

_"Yes, but no one believes me. If you want to end this then you will have to come back and face her" _

**You have to come out of hiding and face your past. **

_"Eh-"_

_"Ma-"_

_"Gawd!"_

_"Is that really Massie Block?" _

_"I thought she was dead" _

**This time you're not doing the haunting, you're the one being haunted. **

_"How can she know all my secrets?"_

_"Why did you do this to us? I thought we were your friends?"_

_"You promised that you would never come back"_

**~Haunted By The Past:**

**Starring:**

**Massie Block: **This time she will get a taste of her own medicine and it isn't going to be so sweet.

**Derrick Harrington: **He never wanted her to leave, but she did. When the new girl starts spreading rumors about her, he wonders what would happen if she was there to defend herself and when she does return. He doesn't have the same feelings he had before she left; now he has a feeling of hatred for her, but the best kind of love is love/hate.

**Claire Lyons: **Currently dating Josh and couldn't be happier, but she always is missing something and that would be Massie Block, her best friend. So when rumors are swirling around school, she tries to end them for her friend but no one believes her. She tells her friend to stop being depressed and start acting like the true ALPHA, she is and her friend takes the advice and returns to Westchester head held high.

**Josh Hotz: **Has the hots for his girlfriend Claire, but when she starts acting suspiciously after rumors about Massie are spread. He can't help wonder why his girlfriend is so offended because Massie Block is dead and she can't defend herself behind the grave. Well that is what he thought until the Queen of Westchester returns to regain her kingdom; everyone is shocked to find out the Queen was never really dead. Except Claire who seemed the least bit surprised, what does she know? Is all Josh can ask himself.

**Kristen Gregory: **Still going strong with Dempsey and she kind of forgot about her former alpha. That is until rumors are flying around the school about Massie giving her virginity to Chris Abeley and not Derrick Harrington whom they all thought she lost it to. Kristen isn't surprised that the new girl is gaining popularity by using Massie's secrets as a golden ticket for super-stardom. However Kristen is awe-struck when her old alpha surfaces once again in Westchester, but this time she is not ghostly at all.

**Cam Fisher: **Is dating Dylan out of all people, but surprisingly he is happy with her. Even though he doesn't talk to Claire that much anymore, he knows that she is hiding something big behind her innocent smile and when rumors hit the school all about Massie Block. He intentionally thought Claire started them, but when the new girl takes the credit; he realizes Claire is the only one who knows the truth about Massie's "death". Just as he was about to solve the mystery; Massie Block showed up in BOCD to face her past and tell the truth. Too bad those gossip points won't count anymore for Cam discovering the truth.

**Dylan Marvil: **Dating Cam and she surprisingly has changed a little more girlie. She still burps once in awhile, but not as often as she did before. Dylan loves life until rumors start like wild fire about her ex-best friend who is dead and can't even defend herself against the nasty rumors; that is when Dylan turns a little more mean. She is ready to defend Massie's honor until the real Massie Block steps into the halls of BOCD to knock down the rumors with the truth.

**Alicia Rivera: **Is still learning all the ropes of being a "good" alpha, but she has finally got some down. She isn't like her former alpha, Massie Block but she is trying to learn from Massie's mistakes to be even better than Massie ever was. She is currently dating Plovert when the rumors drop about Massie Block loosing her virginity to Chris Abeley. Alicia isn't sure what to do because she wants to be better than Massie, but at the same time she doesn't want Massie's legacy to be destroyed. Alicia can take some breaths because when Massie Block returns she is ready to defend her own legacy without any help from her former best friends.

**Chris Plovert: **Dating Alicia and is happy with her until she becomes greedy for status. He knows that she needs someone to save her before she turns heartless and that one person may be Massie Block. When Massie Block returns she is ready to polish her legacy and she is ready to kick out the current alpha of BOCD to regain her rightful crown.

**Mary Queens: **The new Korean girl with brunette hair, green eyes, and a hunger to destroy Massie Block's legacy. She is ready to spill secrets and rumors about the "late" Massie Block in order to get Derrick Harrington all to herself and she may just succeed with her devious plan, but she never intend for the Queen to return to her kingdom. Now she will have to fight against an experienced queen, but will the queen's mistake work in Mary's favor?

**Dempsey Solmon: **Dating Kristen Gregory; irrelevant.

**Kemp Hurley: **Pervert; irrelevant.

_Haunted By the Past coming to computer screens soon xD_

* * *

Review Please :D


	2. Punishment

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

* * *

"William for the last time I am not cheating on you" Kendra said, "How could you ever think that I would cheat on you?".

"I have been gone for two months and you never seemed to bother to call" William said defensively.

"I tried but you were always in a meeting" Kendra said.

Massie Block has been listening to her parents fight with one another for over two hours now and her patience is long gone. Massie is sick of her parents constantly fighting everyday; isn't Paris supposed to be the love capital of the world? Well if so then where is the love? All Massie sees in Paris are stray dogs and filthy streets. Paris is worse than New York City on garbage day with being dirty.

"It isn't my fault that I'm the caretaker of this household" William said angrily.

"Don't you dare say that I wanted to be a stay at home mom" Kendra growled; she never wanted to leave her job at Vogue but she did when her husband asked her to.

She gave up her dream job to take care of Massie and she wasn't ashamed of being a homemaker, but she wasn't exactly always happy with being one either.

"Will you two stop fighting for five seconds?" Massie asked boldly.

William and Kendra both stared at their daughter surprised she would interrupt their conversation because ever since Massie has moved to Paris. She lost her voice, she barely talked to anyone not even Bean; to Kendra and William it seemed as though their daughter had died before their own eyes. It seemed as Massie's spirit had dead on the airplane to Paris and now she is walking lost soul.

"Ever since we moved to Paris; all you two have been doing is fighting with one another and it is so irritating" Massie said as she took a seat on the couch in their living room.

"We're sorry sweetie" Kendra said honestly, she head nodded for William to step in.

"Your mother is right, we're really sorry for putting you through this" William took a deep breath, "I have some really good news. My job is transferring me back to Westchester permanently, but we have to wait two months before we can actually go home".

Massie's eyes widen with horror, she couldn't go back not now and not ever. She promised **him **she would never come back to ruin **his **life; she promised she would let **him **move on without her messing up any opportunity **he **would have to being completely over her.

"I can't go back" Massie whispered, but unfortunately her parents heard her.

"Of course you can sweetheart. I bet your friends will be dying to see you, especially D-" Massie interrupted her mother.

"You don't understand. I promised **him **that I would never go back and I can't break my promise".

"I'm sure Derrick will understand" Kendra said encouraging her daughter.

"No, he won't. I lied to you guys when I said that I was staying with Claire" Massie sighed, "Instead I staged my own fake death and made my best friends believe that I was "haunting them from behind the grave because I wanted to get back at them for treating me like dirt".

"Everything fell apart quickly when I realized how much they truly loved me. Derrick was the only one who figured it out and Claire but she was in on the plan" Massie continued, "That is why I can't go back because I promised him that I would never return to Westchester".

William and Kendra sat there eyeing their daughter in disbelief because they have never imagined that Massie would have pulled a stunt like this. Even though she is a drama queen, her parents never thought she would cross the line between unacceptable over to you may cnosider yourself dead after you're done with the foolish game.

"Massie, you will go back to Westchester and you will attend Briarwood Ocativan Day High School" William said firmly; Massie turned to her mother with pleading eyes.

"You're father is right, dear" Kendra agreed, "Your friends will eventually forgive you and if you start apologizing now then maybe you will make up with them before we move back home".

Massie knew her mother was right that eventually Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, Josh, Cam, and Plovert would forgive her but Massie also knows that Derrick will never be able to forgive her.

"It's pretty hard making up with your friends when you deceived them to believe you were dead and mistreated them by pulling stupid stunts" Massie said honestly, because it won't be easy this time.

This time she will have to ask for forgivness something no alpha wants nor do.

"You never know unless you try" Kendra said before she left Massie to think about her options.

Massie already speed-dialed the only person who would be excited for her return to Westchester.

******

CPOV:

"Hey, what's up?" Claire answered her phone after the third ring.

"You'll be happy to know that I'm moving back home in two months" her best friend gossiped over the phone.

"That's great! I can't wait to see you and D-" Claire was interrupted by Massie.

Claire was going to say that Derrick was going to be happy that Massie was finally returning home, but like always Massie refuses to talk about him. He is her only sore subject, the only gossip the Queen doesn't ever want to know about.

"My parents are forcing me to go back because of what I did. I have to break my promise to him, but I can still stay out of his life" Massie said almost reassuring herself that she could live in the same city as Derrick.

Claire so badly wanted to tell Massie about how much Derrick wants her to break that stupid promise and return back home, but of course Claire pinky-promised Derrick that she wouldn't tell Massie anything he said about her.

"Well I guess I'll see you in two months. Til then I will keep you updated on the gossip around Westchester" Claire sighed; she wished that it was two days instead of two months.

"Bye" Massie hung up.

*****

Everything is quickly turning bad in Massie's life, but soon it is going to become worse.

* * *

Review Please :D


	3. Missing You

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

Check out Bad Romance and It's Officially Not My Life Story if you haven't already :)

* * *

As teenagers all across Westchester sprinted awake and hurried of to school; one was already ahead of the rest. One had plans to ruin the former alpha of BOCD and she was ready to fight with the current alpha for the crown. Some may ask why the new girl would ever want to mess with the "deceased" queen knowing the queen is defenseless. The new girl is after revenge and she doesn't care if she gets it off a "dead" queen; she only wants the one the queen loved so deeply and that would Derrick Luke Harrington.

"Junior year baby!" the PC and Briarwood boys shout in unison as they walk on the green grass of BOCD High School.

"This year is going to rock since we don't have to worry about a ghost haunting us" Kemp said happily; Derrick's and Claire's smiles faded away for they both know the truth of what really happened last year.

"Totally" Alicia agreed.

The bell rings and everyone except Derrick walks into the doors of Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School; Derrick knows if he walks into those doors that he will see _her _face ever again because he drove _her _away.

"We're leaving; are you coming with us, D?" Josh asked Derrick; everyone is waiting for Derrick to move.

"Yeah, sorry" Derrick breathed out slowly as he walked through the front doors, _she _is the only thing on his mind.

_"__Promise me when we get to high school that even if we aren't together anymore we will still be friends and share the high school experience together" she asked as she laid upon your chest._

_Another day with the most perfect girlfriend in the world and instead of doing something 'glamarous' you are simply watching a movie together and it is absolutely perfect even for her. _

_"Promise, but don't worry because we will still be together" you promised her and sealed the promise with a kiss. _

_"I love you" she says after breaking the kiss. _

_It's the first time she has said those three magical words to you even though you have already said them to her three months ago. She has finally let you into her heart and that is it's own gift itself. _

_"I love you too" you said then lean in for more kisses. _

Derrick frowned at the memory because he is the reason why _she _is in Paris right now instead of being in Westchester ruling _her _clique like always with that head strong attitude that no one could destroy except him.

"Hey Claire, anything new?" Derrick asked as he leaned against her locker; hoping she would have some news on Massie.

"No" Claire said simply as she shoved him off her locker and spun her combination to get her first hour books.

"Oh" Derrick frowned; Claire never had any news on Massie and if she did, she wouldn't tell him.

"If you really want to know then why don't you call her and ask her?" Claire asked; she hated being stuck in the middle between them.

"I don't have her number" Derrick said honestly; he had tried once to call her when he was slightly intoxicated but the number was no longer in service.

"But I do have her number" Claire said raising one eyebrow trying to get Derrick to break the ice between him and Massie.

"She probably doesn't want to talk to me" Derrick said doubtful; why would she want to talk to him after he pushed her out of the country?

"I'll give you some advice; if you don't break the ice now then you will never be able to chisel the frozen tundra that will eventually form" Claire said as she shut her locker door; she left Derrick thinking about his options and went to find Josh.

"How come you and Derrick have been talking a lot recently?" Josh asked intrigued; Derrick didn't really care about Claire when Cam was dating her and he hardly would say two words to her.

"I guess we found something in common to talk about" Claire give Josh the best reason she could think of and it was true, her and Derrick do have something in common to talk about but that something is actually a someone, Massie Block. Claire couldn't tell Josh that though because he doesn't know about Massie's secret failed plan.

"Hm, well let's get to class" Josh said not fully believing Claire; he has a feeling that she is hiding something and it involves Derrick too, but Josh doesn't know exactly what they are hiding.

"Don't be jealous baby, I will never like Derrick" Claire said confidently because Derrick belongs to Massie.

********

Derrick is walking through the halls without paying attention to his surrounding because he is thinking about what Claire had said to him; he isn't sure if Massie would even want to hear from him, but at the same time he doesn't know if she is dying to hear his voice. Derrick collided right into the new girl, but he didn't even recognize her because he is too busy trying to figure out what to do with Massie.

"Sorry, I'm really clumsy today" was all Derrick said to the girl as he kept walking past her to his first hour class.

"It's okay" the girl shouted after him.

"Don't mind him; he is always a jerk to everyone that isn't his friend" Layne Abeley scoffed at Derrick, "You must be the new girl. I'm Layne Abeley and you are?".

"I kind of figured he is a jerk. I'm Mary Queens it's nice to met you" Mary said innocently, but the smile on her face is anything but innocent.

She is ready to take down Massie Block's title of being the Queen of Briarwood Octavian Country Day and replace herself as the new Queen and her King will be Derrick Harrington even if she has to use blackmail; she will do anything to win.

* * *

Review Please :D


	4. New Girl, More Rumors

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

:)

* * *

After first hour; Claire was on a mission to find Layne because Claire is going to need all the help with Pre-Calculus that she can get and since Layne has already taken it. Layne is the girl to ask for help.

"Hey, Layne" Claire smiled as she sat down to talk to Layne.

"Hey, Claire. What's up?" Layne asked.

"Nothing really, except that I'm going to definitely need your help in pre-calc; you?" Claire asked then she noticed the girl seating on the other side of Layne.

"I'll help you and same here" Layne said with a sincere smile on her face; Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Claire asked Layne in a whisper.

"I'm Mary Queens; you must be Claire Lyons" the girl reached out her hand for Claire to shake, but instead Claire gave her a confused look.

"Layne told me all about you and your friends the erm..Pretty Committee" Mary said nicely.

"We're not the Pretty Committee anymore" Claire huffed still denying Mary's awaiting hand.

"Why is that?" Mary asked intrigued.

"Well-" Claire interrupted Layne.

"It's none of your business, got it?" Claire said coldly.

"Claire calm down, she asked a question. No need to kill her" Layne said calmly.

"I have this bad feeling about her" Claire stated.

"I can hear you, you know" Mary added.

"I know but I honestly don't care" Claire spat; she stood up and walked off before Mary could have the last word.

As Claire is walking down the corridor to her second hour; she receives a text message.

**Kristen: Did u hear bout the rumors being spread?**

Just when Claire was going to send Kristen a reply; she received a text from Alicia and one from Dylan.

**Alicia: Who started these stupid rumors?**

This struck Claire as odd because Alicia is usually always for gossip, but whatever the rumors are they must be about Alicia herself or about someone she deeply cares about in order to piss Alicia off.

**Dylan: We need to find the gossiper before she starts anymore rumors about M**

M as in Massie; now Claire knows why Alicia is so upset because Massie is supposedly "dead" in her mind and to start a rumor about a "dead" person means one thing the gossiper is a status-grubber.

**Claire: Wht's the rumor?**

Claire sent the message to Alicia knowing she would be the fastest to text back immediately.

**Alicia: That M lost her virginity to Chris Abeley **

Claire's mouth hung open; she immediately sent a text message to Massie to find the truth behind the nasty rumor.

**Claire: Massie did you lose your virginity to Abeley?**

Claire waited ten minutes before she got Massie's solid reply.

**Massie: Hell to the NO, wait why?**

Oh god now Claire will have to either lie to Massie or tell Massie the truth.

**Claire: JW, who did you lose it to?**

Claire never talked to Massie about sex before until now.

**Massie: Promise to not tell anyone?**

This isn't what Claire would expect Massie to say.

**Claire: Of course**

Five minutes later she got her answer.

**Massie: I'm still a virgin **

Claire let out a deep sigh as she texted Alicia and Massie back.

**Claire: Leesh, it isn't true**

**Claire: M that's good to hear**

Massie was the first to text her back.

**Massie: Why? Claire what's going on? Is it something with Derrick?**

Claire knows she will have to tell Massie or else Massie will think that it has to deal with Derrick.

**Claire: A rumor is being spread around the school saying you lost your virginity to Abeley**

"There you are" Alicia said, "Come on, we have to find out who is doing this before she spreads anymore rumors about M".

Alicia dragged Claire outside to a table where Dylan and Kristen are seating at. Claire took a seat next to Kristen.

"Anyone know who it might be?" Alicia asked, but everyone shook their heads no.

"There is this new girl, but she wouldn't know M" Dylan said.

"Wait, are you talking about that Mary girl?" Claire asked; Claire felt her phone vibrate but she knew she couldn't look at it because it is probably Massie and the other girls don't know that Massie is alive.

"Yeah, did you meet her too?" Dylan asked intrigued.

"Unfortunately" Claire grumbled at the memory.

"One of us needs to get close to this girl and see if she is the one behind these rumors" Alicia said smirking at Kirsten.

"What?" Kristen asked.

"Everyone loves you, Kristen and you're the only one who hasn't met her" Alicia said.

"Fine" Kristen said.

"Well go get her, girl" Alicia said nudging Kristen to the front doors.

"Meet us at lunch and tell us what you learned about this Mary chick" Alicia ordered as she walked to her second hour late.

Claire finally could look at her phone without worrying that someone might find out the truth about Massie.

**Massie: Oh**

This isn't the response Claire was thinking Massie would send her; instead she thought Massie would be hopping on to a plane to face the rumors and put them to rest, but that was the old Massie. She sent an important text message to the only one who can fix Massie.

**Claire: U need to fix Massie before she shatters**

Derrick read the text message and let out a sigh because he is the reason why Massie has changed. Claire tells him everyday about how much Massie has changed and how she has finally become completely _vulnerable. _

It's time for two alphas to rise from the bottom and fight to be back on top of their kingdom or they will be burried alive in their own self pity.

* * *

Review Please :D


	5. Dangerous Decision

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

:)

* * *

"You must be the new girl" Kristen said nicely as she approached Mary.

"Yes, did you know Massie Block?" Mary asked.

"Of course, I was her um friend" Kristen said unsure because she was Massie's friend until Massie committed suicide because of her and the rest of her friends; although Claire says that Massie didn't commit suicide because of them, Kristen thinks differently.

"Oh so you obviously know that she lost her virginity to Chris Abeley then" Mary said.

"Uh no, I didn't" Kristen said caught off guard about how easy Mary can say something about Massie like that.

"Oh well now you do" Mary said; she turned to walk away but Kristen grabbed her arm.

"Wait how did you know that if you didn't go to school here until now?" Kristen asked.

"I used to be best friends with her in the second grade until she screwed me over and took away my one true love" Mary said.

"Who would that be?" Kristen asked intrigued.

"Derrick Harrington" Mary said with lust in her voice.

"Well excuse me but I have to get to class" Mary said as she brushed past Kristen.

Kristen couldn't believe that Massie was ever friends with this Mary girl before and that she stole Derrick's heart. This definitely calls for an emergency meeting.

**Kristen: Calling the entire PC for an emergency meeting in the b-room ASAP!**

**Alicia: cya in 5**

**Dylan: On my way**

**Claire: coming**

Kristen was the first one to arrive, but she was the closest one to the bathroom. She made sure that no one was in the stalls and locked the door so unwanted girls couldn't use the bathroom until the PC was done with their meeting. Three knocks hit the door meaning everyone is here and ready to talk. Kristen unlocked the door and let Alicia, Dylan, and Claire in the bathroom then she shut and relocked the door behind them.

"What is the emergency?" Alicia asked impatiently.

"I talked to that Mary girl like you asked me too and I found out that she was friends with M in like second grade-"Dylan interrupted Kristen.

"Why is she spreading rumors about M if she was friends with her?" Dylan asked confused.

"No, supposedly M stole Derrick away from Mary and that is why Mary is doing all of this" Kristen said.

"She is so childish" Claire noted.

"Agreed, but if this all then we shouldn't worry about her" Alicia added as she turned to walk out.

"Wait, you're going to let her spread rumors about M? Just because she is acting like an LBR" Claire asked offended by the way Alicia is acting.

"No one will ever believe her anyway" Alicia said then she opened the door and stormed out.

"Something is up with her" Claire pointed out.

"There isn't anything we can do about it because she is our alpha and if she doesn't want to do anything about it then we drop it" Kristen said.

"Sorry Claire, but rumors are just rumors" Dylan said.

"I can't believe you two. Massie obviously doesn't mean anything to you two anymore" Claire said angrily.

"She will always mean everything to us, but it is time to move on from the past" Kristen said calmly trying to calm down Claire.

"Then why are you letting her legacy crash and burn?" with that said Claire stormed out of the bathroom to find Derrick.

Derrick is sitting in his Lit. Class bored out of his mind, thinking about Massie like always. He notices Claire peaking through the window motioning for him to go outside and talk to her. Derrick slips out of the class unnoticed by his teacher; he meets up with Claire out by the courtyard.

"What's up?" Derrick asked as he sat down on the bench with Claire.

"You have to convince Massie to come back home" Claire blurted out; Derrick's eyes widen at the thought.

"I can't she deserves to be happy in Paris without me" Derrick sighed heavily.

"Are you blind? She is miserable in Paris, she wants to be here with you but she can't because of that stupid promise" Claire said.

"I want her here too and I hate that I agreed to that promise but I can't go back in the past and change it because if I could, I would" Derrick told Claire the truth.

"Derrick the rumors are just going to get worse and there is nothing we can do to stop them" Claire said the truth.

"Why now? Why do these rumors have to start now?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is that this Mary girl won't stop until she gets what she wants" Claire said.

"And what is that?" Derrick asked.

"You" Claire stated; Derrick looked at her with awe.

He is the reason why Massie's legacy is burning down in the ground. Ping!

**Unknown number: We all know our old queen-bee isn't as innocent we all once believed, but I bet her precious friends didn't know of her secret battle with bulimia**

"Thanks for the information, Miss Rivera" Mary smiled proudly.

"No problem" Alicia said flatly; she couldn't believe that she actually just did that.

"If you can think of anything else it will be really helpful" with that said Mary began to text away the new information, she had received about Massie Block from Alicia Rivera.

"I will" Alicia said then she walked away with her head down.

She had just sold her best friend's secret and for her own personal reason because this will make Alicia more popular than Massie and Massie's legacy will be ruined. Alicia is after one thing and that is total domination of Briarwood Octavian Country Day High School and she will stop at nothing to get there.

Watch out M because your legacy is crumpling before your very own eyes, but you're not there to save it. It is time to decide if you will have the guts to face your past in order to save your legacy or will you just let it crash and burn?

* * *

Review Please :D


	6. All Hail to The Queen

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

:)

* * *

"It is time to let her know" Claire said as she dialed the number and handed over the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other end answered.

"Massie, it's me Derrick" Derrick said nervously; he only called her by her first name when it was a serious matter or when he was nervous.

"Oh, hi Derrick" Massie said.

"Hi, listen Massie; I hate to say this, but the rumors are getting worse" Derrick said nervously; he imagined her on the side of the world falling down on her knees or something dramatic.

"What's the new rumor?" Massie asked bored.

"That you battled with bulimia" Derrick said.

"Thanks for telling me, but I have to go now bye" and with that said she hung up the phone before Derrick could even say goodbye.

"She hung up" Derrick said quietly as he handed Claire her phone back.

"I'm sorry Derrick" Claire said gently.

"I should get to class" Derrick walked off back into school, but today Claire isn't going to school.

She is going to convince Massie that she has to come back to Westchester.

"Isaac can you come and pick me up in front of the school?" Claire asked as soon as Isaac answered his phone.

"Of course Ms. Lyons" Isaac said; Claire hung up the phone and walked to the front of the school.

She was expecting to be alone, but Alicia is sitting out of the curb looking guilty.

"Leesh, what are you doing out here?" Claire asked.

"Oh Claire, I just needed to clear my head" Alicia said as she stood up and brushed off her jeans.

"I'm going back in; see you later" Alicia said quickly as she scurried off into the building.

Claire has a feeling that Alicia is hiding something and Claire is going to find out exactly what Alicia is hiding. Isaac pulled up to the curb and Claire hopped into the Black Range Rover. Once Claire got home, she sprinted up to her bedroom and began to think of ways to trick Massie to coming back home.

Ping!

**Unknown number: This just IN our old queen-bee hooked up with her Phy-ED teacher and that is why she got an A in gym**

Still not enough to break Massie down; all Massie would say is gross because her phy-ed teacher was a girl. Claire needs something much bigger to break Massie, but at the same time Mary would have to think of it because Claire is not going to start a rumor about Massie herself.

**Kristen: Leesh has been acting weird all day**

Claire received Kristen's text and agreed that Alicia has been acting strange.

**Dylan: She is like all over that Mary chic**

Once Claire read Dylan's text, Claire figured out why Alicia has been acting so strange it is because Alicia has been feeding Mary lies. Instead of turning Kristen and Dylan against Alicia like Claire can easily do, Claire is going to give Alicia a piece of gossip that Alicia won't be able to keep a secret.

**Claire: Have you ever wonder why Derrick broke up with M?**

Claire sent the text to Alicia and within a minute she received a reply.

**Alicia: Kind of why?**

Claire smirked because Alicia had just fallen into her trap.

**Claire: Promise you won't tell anyone?**

Alicia sent her another text back within two minutes.

**Alicia: Promise**

Claire smiled as she typed her reply.

**Claire: M cheated on Derrick with Cam**

Now we just wait, Claire thought as she leaned back in her chair. Claire became worried when twenty minutes passed by and she hadn't received a text from Mary or Alicia. Then ping!

**Unknown number: This just IN our old queen-bee cheated on our king, Derrick Harrington with our prince charming, Cam Fisher.**

Claire smiled at the text and speed-dialed Massie and after two rings Massie answered her phone.

"Hello?" Massie said.

"Hey Mass" Claire said sounding a little down. Her acting skills are definitely needed for this.

"What's wrong?" Massie asked concerned.

"It's bad, this new girl knows everything" Claire said.

"Did you say the things I told you?" Massie asked referring to events that would obviously contradict with the untrue rumors Mary had been spreading like wildfire.

"Yes, but no one believes me. If you want this to end then you will have to come back and face her" Claire told the half truth; she did try to stop the rumors but Alicia has more power than she does and Alicia wants to be better than Massie.

So Alicia won't deny the rumors nor say they are true. Leaving them to be used anyway anyone wants to believe or think.

"Claire, I'm not coming back until my parents force me to" Massie said firmly.

"Massie the new rumor is about you and Derrick" Claire said.

"What is it?" Massie asked intrigued.

"The rumor is Derrick broke up with you because you cheated on him with Cam" Claire said gently.

"Who is this girl?" Massie asked.

"Mary Queens" Claire stated.

"She is going down" Massie said dripping with venom and with that said she hung up the phone.

Massie tore through her room with anger as she angrily packed her belongings in her suitcase. Mary had crossed the line when she brought Derrick into the battle and everyone knows to not mess with Massie especially when it comes down to Derrick. Massie will murder someone if they ever hurt Derrick and Mary is no exception to this rule.

"Massie, sweetie what are you doing?" Kendra Block asked her daughter as she entered Massie's room that looked as if a tornado had gone through it.

"Packing" Massie stated as she continued to pack.

"We still have another month here" Kendra said confused by Massie's gesture because a day a go she refused to leave Paris and now she is already packing her bags.

"I want to go early and get settled and like you said make up with my friends" Massie lied; she couldn't tell her mother the real reason.

"Well I guess I'll call our private jet and you will leave tonight if you're ready that is?" Kendra said happy her daughter was becoming her old self again.

"That would be great" Massie said as she packed her final suitcase.

"Well I guess this is a goodbye then" Kendra said tearing up.

"I'll see you in a month at home" Massie said sweetly as she kissed her mother on the cheek goodbye and climbed into the limo.

As Massie boarded her private jet; she touched her charm bracelet for good luck.

"Get ready Westchester because here I come" Massie said as the jet took off of the runway into the night sky.

I would be careful if I was Alicia Rivera or Mary Queens because the queen of Westchester is due for a return and this time she is after royal blood.

* * *

Review Please :D


	7. War Has Officially Begun

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

:)

* * *

_"Eh-"_

_"Ma-"_

_"Gawd!"_

_"Is that really Massie Block" an LBR whispered._

_"I thought she was dead" another LBR added._

_"What are you all staring at?" Alicia asked angrily because everyone failed to recognize her entrance, she had just made._

_"Why is everyone ignoring the queen?" Alicia asked exploding with frustration in her peers._

_"Correction no one is ignoring the queen of Westchester" a familiar voice said from a distance away._

_"This isn't happening. This isn't possible. I must be dreaming" Alicia is in denial of the truth; the truth that the real queen of Westchester is back and wants her crown replaced on her head._

_"This is happening and this is possible. You're not dreaming because honey if you were than I wouldn't be here because reality is a bitch and I am you're worst nightmare that has just come true" the voice said as she stepped up to the Spanish beauty._

_"Massie, I thought you were dead" Alicia whispered; her breath has been taken away by the queen._

_"You thought wrong because here I am" Massie said as she placed her hands on her hips._

_"I don't understand" Alicia said honestly; she doesn't understand why Massie is here and more importantly why Massie faked her own death._

_"I'll make it simple, I want my legacy restored" Massie told half of the reason why she is here._

_"And I have to do with this how?" Alicia asked confused._

_"I heard the rumors you were spreading or should I say the information you were giving to the status-grubber. Nevertheless I'm not here to be friends with you, I'm here only for my legacy" Massie said coldly._

_"I'm not backing down from my spot as the new queen" Alicia growled._

_"Then this means war has begun" Massie hissed._

_"Everyone is going to be one my side" Alicia said confidently. _

_"We'll see about that" Massie was about to turn around leave, but something stopped her. _

_It was the way Derrick had come up behind Alicia and hugged her and how he kissed her cheek before he moved to her lips. _

"Please fasten your seatbelt we are about to land in Westchester" the pilot announced.

Massie woke up from her nightmare and walked to the front of the jet and sat down in a seat and buckled herself in. Massie prepared herself for the landing, she always hated landing it is the worst part of flying at least to her that is. As the plane screeched to a halt; Massie took a deep breath because today is the day she steps foot in Westchester for the first time in over a year.

"Thanks for flying with us and we hoped you had a good flight" the pilot said as he turned off the seatbelt sign.

Massie stood up and walked to the door which is being opened for her; she thought about the final words the pilot had said. He was right it was a good flight and now Massie is in for a good fight.

"Massie" Claire screamed as she jumped on top of Massie as soon as Massie stepped off of the plane and on to the ground.

"Claire, get off of me" Massie barked.

"Sorry" Claire apologized as she stepped back from Massie; Massie didn't look much different. In fact Massie looked like she has always had but her eyes are now dull. Lifeless, but maybe that will change.

"It's okay" Massie said nicely as she and Claire walked towards the familiar black Range Rover.

"How was the flight?" Claire asked after five minutes of silence during the short car ride home.

"Long" Massie yawned; the flight has wiped her out.

"That's understandable. You'll probably have jetlag for a couple of days" Claire said like a know it all.

"Good so then this means I don't have to go to school until I'm over this "jetlag" deal" Massie smirked happily because Claire had just regretted her words.

"Fine" Claire sighed.

"You're going to have to clean though because you're house is filthy" Claire said with a small smirk on her lips.

Massie just shrugged and got out of the car once they arrived at her estate. She grabbed her bags from Isaac and opened the door to her old house.

"Are you sure about that?" Massie asked Claire as she continued to walk her belongs to her room upstairs.

The entire house was spotless.

"I don't understand. Yesterday it was a tornado and today it's spotless" Claire gasped at the clean house.

"The fridge and cupboards are filled with fresh food too" Massie stated as they continued to down the hallway to her room.

"Home sweet home" Massie said as she pushed the door open.

Her room hadn't changed one bit it is still the same purple color it was a year ago and everything was still in their place just like she left it.

"I can't believe this" Claire said still in awe.

"Did you honestly think I would want to clean my own house all by myself? You should know me better than that" Massie said.

"I'm not talking about just the clean house, but you as well. I never imagined that you would be back in your old room" Claire said honestly.

"Something is missing though or should I say someone" Massie said mysteriously as she stroked her chin playing the mysterious character.

Claire immediately stood up straight; she can't believe that Massie is going to say that she needs Derrick. Even though Claire already knows that Massie misses Derrick she has never really heard Massie say those words before. Claire noticed that Massie is no longer in the room anymore, has Massie run off to see Derrick?

"That's what I have been missing" Massie said as she came back into the room, "I have missed you so much Bean" Massie kissed the top of the pug's head.

Claire felt stupid for thinking that Massie would be that daring to go and see Derrick; she should have known that Massie would never do such a thing or admit her feelings towards him either.

"I thought you took Bean with you. How did he end up here and who took care of him?" Claire asked intrigued.

"He did, but he got sick in Paris and we flew him back on our jet" Massie said as she carried Bean around her room.

Claire laughed in head about thinking of Bean being on a private jet all alone by herself.

"Who took care of her though?" Claire asked once again.

"You did" Massie said in a duh tone.

"No, I didn't" Claire told the truth; she didn't even know that Bean was in Westchester.

"By you, I meant your mom" Massie explained.

"My mom took care of Bean?" Claire asked baffled.

"Yes" Massie said as she petted Bean.

"Okay anyway what is our plan to take down this Mary girl?" Claire asked changing the subject.

"Well my plan is to take down one wannabee and one queen, but who should I take down first?" Massie asked for Claire's opinion.

"Why not take them both down at the same time?" Claire questioned.

"I like your thinking Claire" Massie said with an evil smile on her face.

"What do you know about this Mary girl that we don't know?" Claire asked Massie.

"I know more than she ever would dream of me knowing" and with that Massie began to tell her plan of 'Operation Take Over'.

The queen is back but when she returns to Briarwood Octavian Country Day is when the real drama will begin because she has damaging truth that will destroy one wannabee and one new queen. War has officially begun.

* * *

Review Please :D


	8. War Has Started

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

I've realized that I haven't updated in forever and it is really unfair to alll my loyal reviewers, but I have a life too. And right now my life is extremely busy and I'm sorry that I can't do it all but I'm not superwoman I'm just me. I hope you still read this and I really hope that you review.

* * *

"I have a confession to make" Alicia began to say, but stopped before she said her confession.

This is the hardest thing she could ever go through because it judges her humanitarian and her loyalty.

"What is it?" Kristen asked intently.

"I told that Mary chick that Massie battled with bulimia" Alicia confessed.

"How could you?" Dylan screamed with anger.

"I wasn't thinking. I just want to be better than Massie ever was" Alicia told the reason why she told Mary Queens.

"You'll never be better than Massie" Dylan hissed.

"Massie may have been cold but she was never as cold as you" Kristen said.

"I feel horrible for doing it and I regret it but I can't take it back" Alicia paused, "I wish I could".

"And I wish that was never died because you would have never become queen" Kristen's words stabbed into Alicia's heart.

Alicia isn't cold she couldn't be cold even if she tried at least not the way Massie pretended to be. Massie could always hide her real emotions but Alicia can't because she was taught that emotions are important unlike Massie who grew up with emotions being a sign of weakness.

"Listen I did what I did to protect my reputation and I suggest you start to do the same for yours unless you want to be at the bottom of the food chain" Alicia channeled her inner alpha taking back the situation before Dylan and Kristen overthrow her.

Both of the girls sat silent before they spoke in unison, "Fine" and with that said Alicia turned to walk out of the car.

"What did we just agree to?" Kristen whispered in Dylan's ear as they walked side by side a few feet behind Alicia.

"Our death certificates" Dylan said seriously as she watched Alicia walk down her 'run way' with her admirers admiring her from a far.

Dylan and Kristen kept whispering to each other behind their alpha's back when suddenly their alpha came to a quick halt.

"Where's Claire?" Alicia asked suddenly noticing Claire's absence.

"She sent me a text saying "bad sushi" for four days" Kristen said looking away from Alicia.

"She and Cam probably had another breakup. I swear those two are like a emotional rollercoaster that never ends" Alicia snickered without looking around to who is listening to every word that falls out of her mouth.

Mary Queens is intently listening to Alicia Rivera rant on about her friends and share their secrets out in the open. Mary had a fun run with Massie but now that is getting a little dry and boring but Claire Lyons could spice BOCD high up. Also giving Mary the credit she truly deserves for being the school's gossip girl.

**Unknown number: Looks like Prince Charming doesn't want Cinderella anymore. Sorry Claire looks like Cam is sick of being on an emotional rollercoaster that has just ended forever. **

"What the heck?" Cam said looking down at the text he just received.

"I thought you said you were going to tell Claire you love her?" Josh said to Cam.

"Dude I never said any of this or did any of this it's a rumor" Cam said furious.

"And she strikes again" Derrick sighed, "Looks like she has a new target".

"Why can't girls just get along like guys?" Cam asked.

"Who knows" Kemp sighed heavily.

"Did Strawberry break up with you again because she finally realized that you're totally in love with Olivia?" Plovert asked.

"No, I dumped Strawberry for Olivia but Olivia rejected me. Can you believe that?" Kemp asked dazed.

"Actually I can" Josh said with a chuckle.

"Well boys time to enter the war zone" Derrick said as they approached the doors of BOCD.

"Everybody have their armor on?" Cam asked.

"Yep" they said in unison as they pushed the doors open and entered the battle of gossip.

As the PC and Briarwood boys entered school and all shuffled off to their first hours someone is boiling a plan to take over the current royalty and one measly peasant.

"She can target me all she wants but she has crossed the line with targeting you" Massie steamed with anger as she read the text Claire just received.

"Massie it's okay really. It is just a rumor and I know that Cam and I are very good right now" Claire said calmly trying to calm Massie back down.

"That's not the point Claire. I'm tired of her targeting me and now you" Massie huffed.

"What are you going to do?" Claire asked intrigued.

"Operation take over starts now" Massie said as she grabbed her black Prada purse and walked out of her room in a mad rage.

"Where are you going?" Claire shouted as she ran after Massie.

"Where my enemies hide in fear" Massie stated as she climbed into the black Range Rover.

"What about our plan? We never planned on going to school" Claire said as she climbed in after Massie.

"Well we're thinking on our feet now" Massie said, "You heard her Isaac drive us to school".

"Nice to see you again Miss Block" Isaac said as he looked back in his rear-view mirror.

"I've missed you too Isaac" Massie said before she put the divider back up.

"Massie this is crazy" Claire said.

"Well then call me crazy but no one starts a rumor about my best friend" Massie said honestly, she loves Claire and she will hurt anyone who hurts Claire.

"You do realize that you're going to break your promise, right?" Claire asked gently.

Massie was silent for a minute before she said "I guess I don't give a damn anymore about promises".

Claire didn't want to pursue her anymore because she knows that Massie is hiding something that changed the way Massie thought before. Massie would never been this daring before and she certainly wouldn't have broke her promise.

The divider rolled down after ten minutes of deafening silence, "We're here" Isaac said.

"Time to for war" Massie sighed as she pushed the car door open and walked on the sidewalk leading up to the school's front doors.

With one push the war begins and some will be left warriors, survivors, bruised, beaten, but only one will be the champion.

* * *

Please Review?

I just need one review to keep me going or else I don't think you all like it so I don't update that fast.


	9. Promises

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed for the last chapter. I decided to give you another update and hopefully it wasn't that long of a wait. Also I want you all to know that after I'm finished with the Clique, Twilight (deleted sequel), and HSM (deleted sequel) that I will be taking a break from Fanfiction to work on my own stories. But that is a long time away from now.

* * *

**Claire: Meet me in the courtyard in 5**

"Did you send the text?" Massie asked Claire as they sat on a bench in the courtyard.

"Yes Massie now chill" Claire said as she waited for a reply.

"You know the plan, right?" Massie asked.

"Yes, now here they come so go before any of them see you" Claire said, but Massie had already left and found a hiding spot behind a tree.

They all filed into the courtyard and Claire stood up to greet her enemies. The plan has just started and so has war.

"Were you talking to yourself, Claire?" Alicia asked with a chuckle.

"Listen if I were you, I would be nice to me right now because you have a chance to resign as queen or prepare for one bloody war same goes for all of you with choosing sides" Claire said sweetly.

"Over my dead body would I ever resign as queen" Alicia said firmly.

"Consider yourself now in war may the best win" Claire said wickedly.

Alicia turned to walk out of the courtyard when she noticed that Kristen and Dylan weren't behind her.

"Sorry Claire but our hands are tied" Kristen said apologetically as turned to leave with Alicia.

"We are really sorry Claire we wish we could help you. But like Kristen said we're not in position to" Dylan said honestly as she followed behind Kristen.

"It's okay I don't need your help anyway" Claire said confident as the girls left her in the courtyard.

Claire turned around, "You can come out now" she said, "They're gone".

Massie walked out from behind the tree with a devil smirk playing on her lips; she is ready to bite hard into to poison.

"Why are you smiling? Dylan and Kristen shot us down" Claire asked confused by Massie's smile.

"Because I just wanted to see Alicia the whole entire time" Massie said, "God she looks like a whore".

"You're telling me" Claire sighed.

The two sat on the bench and waited for lunch to come and when it did they left the courtyard and entered the cafeteria.

"Hey Leesh" Dylan and Kristen said in unison as they sat down with their lunches at table 18.

"Hey girls" Alicia said happily as she looked up from her salad.

The boys started to head over to the table but two of them are about ready to hit a girl in the face because they are sick of her gossip.

"I never wanted to punch a girl in the face as much as I want to punch Mary" Cam hissed as he sat down next to Plovert.

"You and I both dude" Derrick agreed as he sat down next to Josh.

An awkward silence took over table 18 because the girls know exactly who Mary is getting all her information from but they would never tell the guys the truth.

"Excuse me, but I want to introduce my secret weapon before we start war for real" Claire said as she approached table 18.

"Go for it" Alicia said flatly.

The doors to the cafeteria open wide open and a brunette dressed in True Religion dark wash skinny jeans, purple Ella Moss top, and black Marc Jacobs's flats walked through the busy student body over to table 18.

"Missed me, bitch?" Massie asked as she towered over Alicia.

"Not again I thought you promised you were done haunting us" Kemp said.

"She's not a ghost" Derrick said angrily, but he can't figure out why he is mad at Massie when he wanted her so desperately to come home.

"A dude in case you forgot, she haunted us for the majority of last year" Plovert said slowly.

"She did not" Derrick pressed, "Tell them Massie".

Derrick stared at Massie to tell the truth; "Fine Derrick is right, I'm not a ghost" Massie said.

"But how can this be? We all watched the newscast" Kristen said logically.

"Easy I faked the newscast and told your parents to play it because I wanted to show you all a lesson" Massie sighed.

"What lesson would that be?" Dylan asked, "A lesson where someone can get away with pretending to be 'dead' and put her friends through agony?" Dylan is upset and hurt that Massie would have pulled a stunt like that.

"I wanted to show you that I did have feelings and that I shouldn't have been mistreated" Massie told the truth.

"Wait what about your parents?" Cam asked.

"They're in Paris. My dad got a new job out there and I asked if I could stay and live with Claire so I could teach you all a lesson" Massie said.

"Why are you here? You promised that you would never come back" Derrick steamed with frustration and hurt.

"I'm here to restore my legacy and remove the new queen from the royal line" Massie said staring into Alicia's eyes with hate.

"But you promised me the night you left that you would never come back" Derrick argued.

"I guess I just don't give a damn about promises anymore" Massie stated.

"I'm not backing down from my throne" Alicia said firmly.

"Well I guess this is war" Massie said, "Just remember that you once trusted me with all your secrets".

"You wouldn't dare" Alicia said doubtful Massie would ever do such a thing.

"You did it to me. I thought you knew what karma was" Massie said with a chuckle.

"Well then I guess this war has officially begun" Alicia concluded, but Massie is not about to let her have the last word.

"Don't forget who you're fighting against" and with that said Massie turned her back on table 18 and walked out with Claire.

"Who does she think she is?" Alicia asked as she looked around the cafeteria still buzzing about Massie's graceful return.

"Massie Block" Kemp stated.

"Don't remind me" Alicia sighed as she pushed away her lunch.

"Sorry but it is her name" Kemp pointed out.

"Whatever let's go" Alicia declared.

Everyone stood up from table 18 and threw away their untouched or nibbled on lunches because none of them expected Massie to arrive.

"Derrick, how did you know that she wasn't a ghost?" Josh asked being careful to not mention Massie's name in front of Alicia.

Derrick stayed quiet for awhile before opening his mouth to say, "I figured out that she wasn't a ghost before she left and when I stayed at her house when you all left. I was talking to her".

"How did you figure it out?" Kristen asked because she was there with Derrick but she must have missed something.

"You know when I said it was empty?" Derrick asked and Kristen shook her head yes.

"Well I lied, she was in there at the time" Derrick said.

"Why did you cover for her?" Dylan asked intrigued.

Dylan thought she loved Derrick but she soon realized that she didn't love him as a boyfriend but as a brother and she has Massie to thank for opening her eyes and seeing the truth she was hiding herself from.

"Because I loved her and I owed her that much for being a jerk to her so I covered for her" Derrick sighed heavily as he thought about Massie.

Before he saw her today he was certain that he loved her with all his heart, but now this hate has filled through his veins and entered his heart where Massie is.

"How did Claire know then?" Josh asked unaware of his own girlfriend's secrets.

"She helped Massie with the whole haunting" Derrick said gently.

Josh's face flushed, he couldn't believe that his girlfriend wouldn't tell him about something this big but she could talk to his best friend about it all the time.

"I know that you're upset, but Claire wanted to tell you" Derrick broke the silence, "She really did want to tell you, but it wasn't her secret to share".

Another silence fell and this time it would stay for a good five minutes before Alicia saw something calling her name.

"What is this?" Alicia asked picking up the DVD set down next to her locker.

"Whatever it is, it is directed to you" Kristen noted as she looked at Alicia's name in bold letters on the front of the DVD.

"Well this is my excuse to get out of school" Alicia said as she dialed her driver up.

"Perfect I really didn't want to stay here any longer" Dylan added.

"I'll see you guys later I'm going to see my girlfriend" Josh said as he walked out of the front doors.

"Couple party at Alicia's house" Kristen said as she texted Dempsey an invite.

"I'll see you guys later" Derrick said as he pushed the doors open and walked out.

"Wait to go Kristen!" everyone screamed at Kristen.

"What? Oh" Kristen said realizing that Derrick is single.

"Oh well he'll probably choose Massie anyway" Alicia said unemotional as she hung up her phone and led everyone outside.

Little did she know that she just lost the key factor to winning this war because if she would have used her brain and not her body. Then she would have realized that she could ruin Massie through Derrick because Massie loves Derrick and would do anything for him.

One mistake ruins many lives.

* * *

Please Review :)


	10. 10 Reasons: Alicia Rivera

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

* * *

Derrick is sitting on a swing at White Pines Park; he comes here to think but there is another reason why White Pines Park is his favorite park out of any other park. White Pines is the only wooden park left in Westchester and it is by far the oldest park out of all the other parks in Westchester, but Derrick doesn't care that it's old and rusty because this park holds many precious memories.

_"Derrick stop! I'm very high off the ground" Massie screamed at the top of her lungs but Derrick won't stop pushing her. _

_"This is how an underdog works, Block" Derrick said with a chuckle as he got ready to run under Massie. _

_"When I said I wanted you to push me" Massie paused, "I never meant give me an underdog". _

_Derrick let go of the swing and ran underneath the swing as Massie swayed back then forward again. Derrick looked at Massie and decided to be nice and take her out of the air. One thing only Derrick knows about Massie is that she is terrified of heights. With both hands stretched out in front of himself, Derrick stopped the swing and Massie came to a sudden halt. _

_"That wasn't nice, Derrick" Massie huffed as she jumped off the swing. _

_"I know and I'm sorry, but I don't know how you're afraid of swinging" Derrick said honestly. _

_"Because I'm afraid of falling" Massie told the truth of why she is afraid of heights. _

_"Falling down is apart of learning how to fly" Derrick said sincerely. _

_"I'm alpha I'm not supposed to fall" Massie stated. _

_"Everyone falls but its the weak that stalls" Derrick said. _

_"What if I fall down and never get back up again? I'll become a nobody" Massie said her voice soft as if she is about to break down and cry. _

_"If you never fall then you'll never be able to learn from your mistakes and you could never be a nobody because you will always be something to me" Derrick said. _

_"I love you" Massie said._

_It only took her three months to say after you to finally be able to say I love you. _

_"I love you too, Block" _

"Falling down is apart of learning how to fly" Derrick's memory was interrupted by a voice talking to him.

Derrick stared a girl in a purple Juicy tracksuit with her hair braided off to the side. The girl is none other than the legendary Massie Block in the flesh.

"What are you doing here?" Derrick asked coldly.

"I come here to think and I figured I would have found you here" Massie paused, "I know that I promised you I would never come back, but I want you to know that I'm only here for my legacy and I'll stay out of your way".

"Listen Massie, I know that your legacy is important to you, but I know there is another reason why you're here" Derrick questioned Massie.

"You're right my parents are forcing me to come back and live here" Massie lied because there is another reason why she is here.

"I already knew that but your parents aren't coming for another two and half months" Derrick stated.

"You were counting?" Massie asked shocked.

"Does it even matter?" Derrick questioned.

"What if does matter to me? What if you matter to me more than you know?" Massie asked.

"I guess that changes everything" Derrick said.

"What are we now?" Massie asked.

Derrick sighed heavily as he is ready to give Massie Block the truth of how he truly feels right now and it might just break her heart right down the middle.

*************

Alicia popped the dvd into the dvd player and hit play on the remote. Everyone's eyes are glued to the screen to see what exactly is on DVD and maybe they can even get some gossip points out of it.

_10 Reasons Why: Alicia Rivera Edition_

Massie popped on to the screen next; she is seating in her bedroom laying on her bed, but she is has a list of papers seated next to her.

_"Ten reasons why Alicia Rivera should back down" Massie said straight into the camera. _

_"Number one, I will tell the whole school how your last name is Rivers" Massie paused, "Number two, I'll tell Kristen how you much you hate her charity act and how much you wish I would have kicked her out of the PC because she wasn't wealthy enough". _

_"Are you watching this alone?" Massie asked the camera, "I didn't think so" she concluded. _

_"Oh well on to number three. I'll tell Josh that you didn't lose your virginty to him, but how you lost it to Chris-Abeley" Massie said. _

_"I bet you didn't tell Plovert that one either" Massie chuckled, "Number four, why haven't you ever told anyone that I actually was better at dance than you?". _

_"Oh that's right because I promised I would never tell anyone but I guess I just broke my promise. Just like how you broke our friendship" Massie hissed. _

_"Number five, I bet no one knows you went to fat camp not once but four times" Massie said. _

"You went to fat camp four times?" Dylan asked, "And you call me fat".

_"Number six, the number of how many guys you have slept with" Massie smiled, "Chris Abeley, Josh Hotz, Chris Plovert, Kemp Hurley, Dempsey Solmon, and Derrick Harrington". _

"You slept with my boyfriend?" Kristen asked baffled.

Alicia didn't say a word, because she is trying so hard to keep her tears from falling.

_"Number 7, I bet you didn't tell anyone the reason why Josh dumped you because you were ashamed her dumped you for Olivia after he found out you slept with Chris A" Massie said coldly. _

_"Number 8, a five-six-sevenuh-eight Alicia used to pretend to be emo so her parents would give her money to spend on clothes" Massie said. _

_"Number 9, Leesh did you ever tell anyone how you failed to be a backup dancer in Spain?" Massie asked, "I really didn't think you would because you don't like admitting you failed". _

_"Number 10, I bet you don't even know this one Leesh, your parents are getting a divorce" Massie paused, "So much for being a happy family". _

_"Alicia give up before these secrets go public, but first I'll being sending everyone a DVD like this one to a friend or significant love to watch because this is war and I have so many secrets I can destory anyone with one tape" Massie paused, "You shouldn't have messed with a Block". _

The screen faded black everyone turned to Alicia waiting for her say that the DVD was a bunch of lies, but instead she stood up and faced everyone.

"Get out" she hissed.

Everyone scurried out of the Rivera estate and headed home not fully aware of what is instore for them next. On the other hand Alicia Rivera has broken down and cried, because her life will never be perfect in any shape or form and Massie makes it look so easy to achieve perfection that Alicia feels like a failure standing next to her.

~Falling down is apart of learning how to fly~

* * *

Please Review :)


	11. A Deadly Mistake

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

I know that it's been forever since I've updated but this chapter will leave you breathless...I hope:P

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

"Massie, I don't know how to tell you this but I don't love you like I did before you left" Derrick said gently but he came off as harsh.

"And I thought abstinence was supposed to make the heart grow fonder" Massie said with a sarcastic eye-roll.

"So did I but yet again we never were the "normal" couple" Derrick said putting quotations over the word normal.

"Because we were royalty" Massie stated; she took a seat on the swing next to Derrick.

"What do you mean by were? Aren't we still royalty?" Derrick asked confused by what Massie meant.

"You're still royalty but unfortunately I have been replaced as the queen of Westchester" Massie paused, "It's going to be harder to become queen because what is a queen without a king, really?"

Derrick didn't know what to say because the only logical answer is either a princess or no queen at all but neither are the ones he would ever tell Massie Block. 'She is the rightful queen of Westchester but maybe I'm not the rightful king of Westchester' Derrick thought.

"You are the rightful queen of Westchester but maybe the king of Westchester needs to be replaced" Derrick said without thinking.

"No, you belong here as the king of Westchester" Massie disagreed with Derrick.

"If I belong here then where do you belong?" Derrick asked; secretly wishing Massie would say 'In your arms that's where I belong'.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" and with that said as soon as she appeared she disappeared into the setting sun.

* * *

_10 Reasons Why: Kemp Hurley_

Kristen had just received the DVD in her mailbox earlier this morning and now she has finally built up the courage to watch it. The title on the box didn't put her to ease, _"The Things You Don't Know About Your Boyfriend". _

_"Good morning, afternoon, or evening whatever time of day it is" Massie said as the camera zoomed in on her seating on her purple chair in her room. _

It's definitely good evening Kristen thought as she prepared herself for the truth Massie is about to lay on her.

_"So number one is Kemp only reads playboy because he actually can't read anything else" Massie said monotone because it isn't that big of a deal. _

_"Number two Cruel Intentions is Kemp's favorite movie because he dreams of his life being that way and it almost was" Massie said kind of intrigued. _

Kristen thought of all the possibilities that could mean and ended up with a handful that could be the reason why it's Kemp's favorite movie.

_"Number three; Kemp wanted his dad to divorce his mom so he could sleep with his dad's mistress's daughter" Massie said mischievous. _

_"Number four; his dad's mistress was Merri-Lee Marvil" Massie delivered the ping Kristen felt hit her directly in the heart. _

'Kemp wanted to sleep with Dylan and that's the reason why he suggest we should take things slow' Kristen thought about Kemp saying he wanted to take their relationship slow.

_"Number five; the number of times Kemp has being admitted into treatment for being a sex addict" Massie continued her list not once stopping to defend Kristen or say she was sorry Kristen had to go through this. _

No, the tape kept playing without Massie showing one bite of concern for her "friend".

_"Number six; the number of times Kemp has thought about breaking up with Kristen" Massie stated. _

Kristen felt the droplets of wet salty water streaming down the sides of her cheeks; she doesn't know if she can finish watching this but she knows that she has to.

_"Number seven; Kristen this may surprise you but this is how many times Kemp has being tested for having any STDs not willing but because his parents forced him too" Massie said. _

Kristen felt as if she was going to vomit. All of the things she had done with Kemp and he never once mentioned he had been tested seven times for having any STDs.

_Number eight; before you go and throw up in the toilet or do a Dylan" Massie paused, "You should know that he was cleared and had no STDs". _

Kristen felt a little bit better but she is afraid of what is coming up next.

_"Number nine; the number of times Kemp has cheated on Kristen only" Massie said coldly. _

This one tore Kristen apart; she grabbed the remote and pressed pause. She sat there in silence as tears fell from her eyes and on to her couch but no one was there to catch them before they fell. Kristen took a deep breath and pushed play.

_"Number ten; Kemp is using Kristen to make Dylan jealous" Massie said, "He never really liked her". _

The screen faded black and Kristen couldn't move. In a matter of ten minutes her whole world came crashing down, but little does she know that this DVD is a fake and the real one is in the hands of a scared little girl. She is worried that she will be forgotten already.

We all know that jesters should never mess with royalty because it is a guarantee that death is will be next for the jester. Watch out jester because you have just crossed lines with the rightful queen of Westchester and you will get burned by the fire.

* * *

Please Review :)


	12. Rumors and Lies

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

I'm back and yes I know it's been awhile but hey here I am updating when its summer so give me some credit even though I didn't update for like a month, maybe?

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

"I can't believe that you would ever do that to me. I mean Alicia was one thing but why would you come after me? I thought I was the innocent follower" Kristen said, "I defended you but this is how you repay me by destroying my relationships?" Kristen stated at Massie for an explanation for all of this waiting for Massie to say something.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked confused. Kristen had cornered her before Massie could go to her next class.

"The tape that you made about Kemp the one you sent to me" Kristen said in a "duh" tone. Massie should know what she is talking about how couldn't she?

"What about it?" Massie asked; she isn't sure what Kristen is fussing about. The tape was the cutest thing Massie could have ever made.

"Don't act like you don't know what you said" Kristen shouted.

"I don't know why you're acting like this when all I said were nice things about Kemp and you on the tape" Massie said offended by Kristen.

"Please there wasn't one nice thing on that tape" Kristen spat, "Unless you count you telling me that Kemp was clean of all STD's".

Massie's gave Kristen a confused look. "I never said anything about STD's" Massie said.

"Wait what?" Kristen asked caught off guard by Massie's statement.

"The tape I sent you had nothing to do about STD's" Massie paused, "It was about how much Kemp loves you and how much you two belong together and how much I've-missed you".

Kristen didn't know what to believe the tape or Massie herself telling her that she wasn't after to ruin Kristen's life.

"I don't believe you" Kristen said finally.

"I thought something like this might happen so I made copies of the real tapes that I made" Massie said; she pulled out a tape marked Kemp from her purse and handed it to Kristen.

"Believe whatever tape you want to believe but I'm going to tell you right now that I would never turn my back against you because you were always there for me" Massie paused, "And friends don't turn their backs on each other".

With that said Massie headed to her class while Kristen analyzed the tape Massie had just given her and wonder what would be on this tape. However Kristen would have to wait to find out because right now she has school to deal with than later tonight she can deal with the tape.

"Mary, I have some information for you" Alicia said as she approached Mary who is sitting at table in the school's library.

"That's great because I'm running out of things to say for Claire. There isn't much on her because she is a goody-good" Mary said as she looked up at Alicia with hungry eyes for some gossip to eat up.

"You're right Claire is a good person and this person that I have dirt on is bad to the bone so you could run with this person for an eternity before you run out of material to use against her" Alicia said evilly; she is ready to turn the tables once again on who is going to be the next victim of the gossip war.

"We've already used Massie" Mary noted thinking that is who Alicia is going to say.

"I know we have and that is why we're not going to use her" Alicia said.

"Alright before you give me a name, give me the gossip first" Mary said. She took out her notepad and a pen to write down the information before she would press send on her phone.

"Well she lost her virginity to Chris Abeley, she went to fat camp four times, her last name is actually Rivers, she isn't half the dancer Massie is, she's slept with six guys total, her ex-boyfriend dumped her for Olivia Ryan after her ex found out she lost her virginity to Chris" Alicia paused, "She pretended to be emo so her parents would give her money for clothes, she failed to be a backup dancer in Spain and finally her parents are getting divorced".

"Who is this girl? You're right I could run with this for eternity" Mary said proud of Alicia's work.

"Me" Alicia stated.

"I don't care about you. I want to know who this girl is" Mary said impatiently.

"She's Alicia Maria Rivera or her proper names is Alicia Maria Rivers" with that said Alicia walked out of the library with a little more love for herself.

Mary however can't believe that Alicia had just singly destroyed her reputation by giving gossip about her, but Mary isn't going to let Alicia try to ruin her reputation.

**Unknown: I just received some gossip about our Queen bee but her gossip can't overthrow the fact that the old queen is running in fear. **

"Running from what? I'm not the one hiding behind my phone" Massie said as she read the text she just received from obviously Mary.

"She is getting ridiculous" Claire said. Claire is right Mary's new gossip was really weak and it may help Massie in the end.

"I wonder who told her about the gossip about Alicia" Massie said curious because she had no idea who was with Alicia when she watched the tape.

"Who knows but obviously Mary is in love with Alicia and she won't take their gossip about her" Claire said.

"Do you still have Alicia's number?" Massie asked curious and kind of suspicious of her ex-beta.

"No, I don't. Why?" Claire asked.

"I was just wondering" Massie said smoothly then she felt her phone vibrate again.

**Unknown: The Queen bee has lots of secrets that she doesn't want to share but here is one the Queen bee didn't even tell her boyfriend Josh Hotz that she lost her virginity to Chris Abeley. **

"I guess Mary realized that she was going to have to use that information to keep her rep alive" Claire said.

"I don't think that was Mary" Massie stated.

"Who else could it be?" Claire asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm going to find out" with that said the bell rang and everyone ran out of class.

'Here we go again' Kristen thought as she pressed play.

_"Hello Kristen so let me get on with this" Massie said; she is laying on her bed talking right into the camera. _

_"Ten Reasons Why Kemp Hurley edition" Massie said, "Number one Kemp likes playboy but what guy doesn't? Actually Kemp loves to read in general and his favorite book is Grapes of Wrath". _

Kristen let out a deep sigh of relief this tape is already a lot better than the other one she had first received in the mail.

_"Number two, Kemp loves movies and wants to be a movie director when he grows up" Massie said, "Kemp tried to keep his parents together and it worked surprisingly". _

Kristen couldn't believe how little she knew about her own boyfriend but at the same time Kemp isn't very open about being caring underneath all that player-ness.

_"Number four, Kemp's dad never even had a mistress" Massie said, "Number five, the number of rumored times Kemp has been said to be in treatment for being a sex addict". _

Kristen wonders where Massie got all of this information from.

_"Number six, Kemp isn't a sex addict" Massie said, "Number seven, he is waiting for Kristen to be comfortable with the idea of making love". _

Kristen can't believe how caring and considerate Kemp is to her and how much he truly loves her by not pressuring her into doing things she isn't comfortable with.

_"Number eight, Kristen will be his first girl to make love with" Massie said, "Number nine, the number of ways Kristen is beautiful to Kemp-sorry Kris but I forgot them". _

Kristen couldn't help but to laugh at the last part because this showed the real Massie and how she only listens for the first part of things.

_"Number ten, on February 10th Kemp told Kristen he loved her because he couldn't wait four more days for Valentine's day" Massie said with a smile. _

The screen faded black and Kristen sat on her couch for awhile until she finally got up and turned off the TV. Kristen knows now that the first tape was a fake and whoever made it is going to pay.

* * *

Please Review :)


	13. Prince Charming and Cinderella

A/n I don't own any of the Clique.

Final chapter:( Don't worry though this isn't my last story ever on FF Net.

Peace, love, and Halo.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" Massie asked as she looked around the empty classroom; she knew instantly who sent out the text messages saying that Mary was a liar and that nothing she said was true about Massie or Claire.

"Because you didn't deserve it"

"Oh but I did deserve it after what I did to everyone" Massie said honestly; as she thought back on her devious plan.

"I thought so too back then before I knew what you went through everyday" the person paused, "I get it now".

"It doesn't matter if it was all because of my insecurities" Massie paused, "I shouldn't have done that and I know I'm paying the biggest consequence ever for it".

"You know that he still loves you, right?" the person asked, "I mean he is just angry that you left him behind and came back like you didn't care about anything in the world".

"I have always had the attitude that I don't care, but it's not a good a attitude to have because it only leaves you alone with no to love" Massie said; as she sat down in an empty desk.

"I know as just as well as you do that is all an act because you honestly do care" the person said, "Why else would you be here if you didn't".

"You're right I came back here because someone had the courage to try to talk smack about my best friend and I wasn't going to let that person talk smack about my other friends as well" Massie said with hatred as she thought about Mary Queens.

"I wish I was a better friend to you because you are probably the best person I have ever known" the person said.

"That's not true. You have so many friends that are behind you and who care about you deeply" Massie said.

"Massie, I am truly sorry for crossing you're back and I want to make it up to you" the person said.

"I can't forgive you just yet, but what's your plan?" Massie asked intrigued.

"My plan is to-well you know what you'll find out at lunch" and with that said the person walked off leaving Massie Block thinking of possibilities that could happen next.

"Hey what are you doing in here?" Cam asked as took a seat next to Massie; he just happened to be walking by and saw Massie sitting alone in an empty classroom.

"I was just talking to-um myself about how I should be getting to class" Massie lied; she couldn't tell Cam who she was with because then he would tell Claire and then Claire would be mad at Massie.

"Massie, do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" Cam asked, "Now tell me what really is going on".

"Cam, I came in here because I don't want to go to my next class-"Cam interrupted Massie.

"Because Derrick is in there, I get it Massie that you don't want to see him because it's hard" Cam paused, "But how long are you going to keep avoiding him? What if he finds someone else?" that last question hurt Massie the most.

"I don't know what I'm going to do because I think that it would be best if Derrick did find someone else" Massie said not because she actually believed it but because it was something she wanted to believe so it wouldn't be that hard when Derrick finally moved on to someone else.

"Are you blind? Do you not see that Derrick is crazy for you?" Cam asked.

"No and no" Massie answered.

"Yes, you are and yes he is. Derrick can't go a day without talking about you and I can't even imagine how much he thinks about you" Cam said.

"Are you being serious? Does Derrick really talk about me every day?" Massie asked shocked even though Cam already said it was true.

"Yes to both of your questions. Massie, he is in love with you" Cam said, but really Cam can't understand why Derrick would be in love with Massie but yet again love comes in all shapes and forms.

Before Massie could say anything someone came waltzing in to the classroom to join them.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here?" Derrick asked as he came walking in.

"Speak of your knight in shining armor" Cam whispered to Massie; then Cam stood up and left.

"Well bye to you too buddy" Derrick said jokingly as Cam passed by him.

"See ya D" Cam said.

"So that was um weird" Derrick said nodding to his head toward the door talking about Cam's quick departure.

"Yes it was" Massie said; she has the urge to do the same thing Cam had done but she knows that she has to talk to Derrick.

"Derrick, I know that I hurt you and I am so sorry, I really am. I never was one who thought I would find the dream guy in middle school" Massie said honestly; she stood up and walked towards Derrick.

"Massie, I was a jerk to you. I deserved what I got because I should have treated you better but I didn't" Derrick said taking blame.

"Derrick, you weren't a jerk to me. I was too uptight to take even the slightest joke and you were my Prince Charming it only took me two years to figure that out" Massie said, she stepped closer to Derrick.

"I wish I was still you're Prince Charming because you are still my Cinderella" Derrick said.

Massie took his right hand and held it in her own hand; "You're my King and I'm you're Queen".

"If only we could also be the King and Queen of this school as well" Derrick huffed; Massie just smiled at him.

"Come on, I have to show you something" Massie said dragging Derrick down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"I don't have much choice in the matter" Derrick grumbled as Massie continues to pull him down the hallway.

Once they reached the cafeteria, Massie eased up on her grip on Derrick and walked him over to table 18 where all their friends are patiently sitting at.

"What's going on?" Derrick asked as he sat down next to Massie at the table.

"No one knows" Kristen informed him.

The speakers of the cafeteria came on and the voice of Alicia Rivera soon filled the lunchroom.

"Good afternoon BOCD High, I have three important things to say. One Mary Queens is an LBR and lies about everything she says because truth is she in love with Derrick Harrington but she will never have him" Alicia paused, "Number two I am resigning as Queen of Briarwood Octavian Country Day High school".

The cafeteria burst out into whispers quickly, they can't believe that Alicia Rivera would resign as Queen and over her announcements.

"And number three, I would like to present our Queen Massie Block and our King Derrick Harrington as the new "it" couple of BOCD high. Also Massie Block is royalty and will always be royalty so don't cross her unless you want to get burned" and with said Alicia's announcements were over.

"Looks like you get your happy ending after all" Massie whispered into Derrick's ear.

"Can you believe Leesh did that?" Dylan asked amazed.

"Yes, I can. I'll be right back" Massie announced; she stood up and walked up to Alicia.

Alicia is swarmed with practically the whole student body drilling with questions like, "Why did you resign?" and "Was it because of the rumors spread about?". Massie found a way to drag Alicia out of her entourage.

"Thank you for doing that for me" Massie said sincerely.

"It was the least I could do after everything I did to you" Alicia said, "Well I guess I'll see you around".

Alicia began to walk away but Massie pulled her back, "You're forgiven. Now let's get back to our friends" and with that said the pair walked back to table 18 together.

A lesson all LBR's should learn is in the royal family blood will be shed between them but in the end they will stick by each other and overturn anyway who tries to get in their way.

* * *

So that is that and now Haunted is officially over with. Sorry to everyone but I felt like it needed to end on this note and the rest is up to you to decide what happens. Use your imagination. Anyway I'm going to have a new story called Letters come out soon and it's a murder mystery that will have you on the edge of your seat. Until then I this is a goodbye.

P.S. Mary tempared with Kristen's tape in case you were wondering.

Review?


End file.
